


The Heart Never Lies

by Supernatural_Megan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, High School, Moving On, School, Teaching, friends - Freeform, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Megan/pseuds/Supernatural_Megan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has had an up and down life, everything always ends up going wrong. After the death of his wife, he decides to retrain as a mechanics teacher. But how will he cope teaching without his wife by his side and having to look after their 12 year old daughter at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever story on this account and first ever supernatural story, hope you all enjoy it. I have a favour to ask, if you want your own character to feature in this story please could you fill out the form below. I will try to use as many as possible , I need at least three teachers and the rest can be up to you,
> 
> Name:
> 
> Age:
> 
> Single or not:
> 
> Personality :
> 
> Job (teacher, student etc):
> 
> How they will no the family (neighbour, college, friend):
> 
> What they look like:
> 
> Other:
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon :)
> 
> Megan.

Ligonier was a quiet town, situated in PA, America. Everyone new each other and everyone new each others business. No one new hardly ever moves to Ligonier but when they do it don't take long for the whole town too find out.

*SPN*

The '67 Chevy impala drove up the street to a coldesack, the engine clicking along the way. Neighbours heads peered threw windows trying to get a glimpse of the new people who's moving van arrived just an hour before.

*SPN*

It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning, Dean and his daughter Grace had been travelling in the car for the past 5 hours to arrive at their new home.  
Their house was a modern 4 bed, 2 bath, house with an average garden- a house that any family would dream of.

Dean got out of the car and took in the house in front of him, with a deep breath, he walked up to the removal vans drivers side to see Sam fast asleep- led across both the drivers seat and the passenger seat.

"Oi! Wake up" Dean said whilst tapping on the glass window, startling the sleeping Sam into consciousness.

Grace laughed at Sam's reaction before getting out the car herself.  
Grace was 12, with long wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes- just like her father's. She had grown up on the road up to this point, staying at certain schools for up to two months whilst her parents fought the supernatural beings that this world put up against them. She didn't know much about this town but what she did know was that it was going to be an adventure.

*SPN*

"Grace! Hurry up! Food!" Dean yelled up the stairs and then sat down on the floor where the coaches will be

"Chinese, the oven didn't turn up" Dean smiled

"I bet he asked them to deliver tomorrow because he couldn't be bothered to cook" Sam grinned

"Sounds like something dad would do" Grace smiled and sat down next to Sam, picking up her food as she did so

"I would never do such thing!" Dean protested, with a huge grin on his face

"Saves us having to eat your poisonous food any ways" Sam replies

"If my food is that bad, why don't you cook for a change?" Dean questioned and as a reply Sam shrugged.

*SPN*

The Winchester family had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door, Dean got up from the floor and opened the front door. Stood in front of him was a 45 year old- ish blonde haired woman, holding a tray of something

"Yes?" Dean asked not really wanting to be talking to anyone as he just wants to go to bed

"Hi! I hope you don't mind I made you a casserole" The woman said a bit too bubbly

"Thanks?" Dean said not sure about what to think of this guesture

"I'm Susie Parker, You're my new neighbour" She almost squelled whilst holding out her hand for Dean to shake, which he did

"Well thanks... Susie" Dean said taking the casserole

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name?" Susie said

"That's because I didn't say it" Dean replied a bit more bluntly than he had implied

"Oh,Then what is it?" She asked

"Dean."

"Well Dean, it was nice meeting you" She said whilst walking back to her house

Dean walked back into the house placing the plate to one side,

"Who was that?" Sam asked

"I'll explain in the morning. I'm shattered and I'm off to bed" Dean replied before going to his bedroom and falling asleep.


End file.
